fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
AF22
'''Gate to Royalty '''is the twenty-second episode of Aikatsu! Forever!. Plot It’s finally time for the two new members of the new unit to be chosen. "No matter what happens, we’ll always be friends! R-Right?" Summary The episode begins with Hideki performing Blood Moon no Uta. A short clip of Seiya performing To Protect is shown. At Starlight, Himari and Rena have both woken up early to meet up with Seiya and Ritsu. Riko is out running, trying to occupy herself. The four main characters meet at a mall near the school. Rena remarks that, for some reason, it feels like the last day of school, to which Ritsu agrees. A montage of the four going to different shops is shown. In the afternoon, they all sit on a park bench making jokes and laughing. Ritsu and Himari reminisce about how they used to hate each other, Himari remarking that, even though it hasn’t been so long, it feels like those days have long past. Seiya says that he’s glad that the tensions that had built up between the two units and inside the defunct FRAK/TURE are all gone and they can enjoy themselves. Himari recalls that they need to head to Starlight to see Rena be accepted into the unit. Rena appreciates Himari’s enthusiasm, but isn’t so confident in herself. The four watch Mai walk onto the stage anxiously. In another row, Riko is even more anxious. Rena and Himari hold hands as Mai announces that Riko will be joining the unit. Riko cheers, and Rena looks oddly comforted to not be in the new unit. Rena goes to personally congrstulate Riko on winning. Riko hugs Rena and says that she’s glad that they became friends, even for that short time. The four make their next stop at Moonlight Institute. A security officer sees Ritsu, who was officially banned from the campus earlier, and is about to go take him off the grounds but Mizuki stops him. Hideki begins to announce the final member before having a coughing fit from allergies. Hideki continues and announces that the final member of the unit, which is now officially called Victoria, is Seiya Hoshizora. The other three cheer loudly as Seiya makes his way to the stage with a blank expression due to shock. Later, Seiya is walking towards Victoria’s limo, but pauses. Mai asks what he’s waiting for, and Seiya says he needs to do something. Mai and Hideki say that they’ll have someone pick him up to take him to the debut concert in thirty minutes. Seiya finds Himari, Rena, and Ritsu and tells them that he wants to have some time alone with them before the live. The last thirty minutes between the four are awkward, as no one wants to say anything. Seiya gets a notification that he needs to leave soon and gets up. Ritsu hugs him and the girls tell him goodbye. Ritsu, biting back tears, also says his goodbyes. As soon as Seiya leaves, Ritsu starts bawling. Rena and Himari comfort him and they watch the newly formed Victoria perform ABOVE on Himari’s phone. Afterwards, Mizuki approaches the three and the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Aikatsu! Forever! episodes